Gaudeamus igitur, iuvenes dum sumus
by hanzz
Summary: AU: When young Temperance Brennan goes to college, she stays with an old friend of her foster parents. That friend happens to be Hank Booth. A nice man with two grandsons who can be very distracting.
1. Terra incognita

**A/N: Hi, this is my second fanfic and it's supposed to be my first multific. English is not my fist language so I apologize for every mistake I made and you may always correct me if you feel the need to. **

**I'm not really sure where I'm going to take this but I have some ideas, suggestions are always welcome. :)**

This was it, this was the place where she had to be. Or so she hoped. After a plane trip with a delay of two hours and five hours of taking busses through the city she made it, she was exhausted. She hadn't have a proper night's sleep due to nervousness.

Just when she was about to go up the porch stairs an old but friendly man came outside. 'Ah, you must be Temperance Brennan, the Sweets' their little girl, although girl doesn't exactly define you, you're a fine young-lady already.'

She just stared at him, not really knowing what to say. 'Oh, I'm sorry, my name's Hank Booth, but I'm sure you already know my name,' he said.

'Yes, I do, my foster parents were speaking really fond of you and assured me I would be in good hands.' She smiled at him and he genuinely smiled back. 'Well, come on in. Do you want to get settled in your room first or do you want me to show you around the house?' He asked her while he was helping her up the steps and inside the house with her luggage.

'I think, I'd like to get comfortable in my room first and rest for a bit. I haven't really slept for eighteen hours now and I'm starting to get a little bit tired,' she said.

'Alright, I'll help you with these,' Hank said pointing to her suitcase and her overstuffed backpack ,'and then I'll leave you at it until dinner's ready, which will be in four hours. Is that okay with you?'  
'Yes, that would be nice, and thank you again for letting me stay here. It means a lot to me and…'

He silenced her with a smile and said: 'you don't have to thank me, I'm just helping out my friends and I'm certain they would've done the same if my grandsons needed a place to stay during their college-years.

'You have grandsons?' The question was out before she realized it.  
'Yes, two. Seeley is the eldest, he's 23 now but he won't be around for a while and there's his younger brother Jared he's 19 and he decided last year that he wanted to study in New York so he won't be bothering you either.' He smiled, he seemed to be really fond of his grandsons.

'Oh well, if they take after their grandfather I doubt they would be bothering me.' She smiled back at him. It still felt weird for her to make comments like that but her good friend Angela had taught her and she was a quick learner.  
'Just wait till you meet them,' he said as he led her to her room.

* * *

Temperance entered her room and she was awed by the view. It was painted in soft shades of purple with a queen-sized bed in the middle of it. On the left there was a big window with a view over the backyard. In front of it there was a desk that matched the bed and on the right side there was a closet that also matched the other furniture.

Too tired to check out her new room further she collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Two hours later she was woken by loud crying. She went downstairs to see what was going on and found Hank Booth with a little boy, around one year old with curly blond hair, in his arms. When Hank heard footsteps he looked up at Temperance and smiled at her. 'This is Parker Booth, my great-grandson.'

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Varietas delectat

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, it's a lot longer than the first one but I don't think all my chapters will become this long. I apologise if you find Brennan OOC but she's hard to write and I'm still working on my English vocabulary.  
I hope this chapter will explain a little bit more about where I want to go with this, maybe not. I really don't know if everything is clear because to me it is but maybe not to you. If something is not clear, feel free to ask.  
About Brennans situation, I don't know if it's possible in America but in Belgium you used to be able to stay with a few students at someones house if you had to go to college far away from home.  
Thank you for those who reviewed, favourited or followed my story. It means a lot to me and I'll try to not dissapoint you.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bones, or the characters I'm writing. **

_Two hours later she was woken by loud crying. She went downstairs to see what was going on and found Hank Booth with a little boy, around one year old with curly blond hair, in his arms. When Hank heard footsteps he looked up at Temperance and smiled at her. 'This is Parker Booth, my great-grandson.'_

At first Brennan didn't know how to react. So she just smiled nervously. She wasn't very good with kids, that was clear when she first met her younger foster brother Lance. They didn't went off well but it got better with the time.  
But a baby, that's something totally aside from a six-year-old who's addicted to the Smurfs.

At that moment she thought it was best to say something instead of just staring at… _What was his name again, Carter? _'You have a very cute great-grandson.' That's what was being said about babies right? You couldn't do anything wrong with calling them cute.

'Yes, he takes a lot after his father, Seeley, my eldest grandson. The blond curls are the only thing he inherited from his mother,' Hank said.

At that moment the doorbell rang. 'Oh, I'll get it, could you take over for a second?' Hank asked Brennan. He didn't wait for her response, he just handed her the boy and went for the door. There she stood dumbstruck with a little boy in her arms.

When Parker realized he wasn't held by his great-grandfather anymore he started to wriggle in Brennans arms. She tried to stop him by holding him tighter to her but that wasn't a good idea. The squirming went on and she became hopeless. _If he doesn't stop what he's doing I'm going to let him fall. _

At that moment she could only thing of one thing to do and she tried to shush him by singing a song. She'd seen her foster mom do it with Lance after he was woken from his sleep by a nightmare, she 'd always sing a song and he'd calm down immediately.

It was having the same effect on… She really needed to ask his name again. When she was sporting that thought she heard footsteps down the hall and Hank came back into the living room followed by a young men with short curly hair, a little beard and big blue eyes.

'Temperance this is Jack Hodgins, he'll be staying here too over the year. He's been doing that for two years now and he'll be able to guide you around the city if you want him to, right Jack?'

'Yes, of course, it would be my pleasure,' he answered with a smile.

'Jack, this is Temperance Brennan, she'll be studying… What was it again, dear?'

'Anthropology,' she answered.

'Right anthropology, too many syllables,' Hank smiled.

* * *

After being introduced to Jack and Parker Temperance helped Hank with dinner. He'd told her multiple times he could handle it on his own but she insisted.

While Tempe and Hank were preparing dinner, Jack was playing with Parker. He hadn't seen him for almost two months but the little guy still remembered him.

'So, at what time does his mother pick him up?' Brennan asked Hank.

'I'm afraid she won't be picking him up,' Hank said.

'Ow,' Brennan was surprised and didn't know how to react the news she just heard.

Hank saw the unsecure look on her face and tried to reassure her. 'It's a complicated situation, Seeley and Parker's mother had a bad break-up. She left him with the boy and then took off with someone else.'

'I'm sorry to hear that,' Temperance said, not sure of what to say.

'It's not your fault, dear. You have nothing to be sorry about. Sometimes things have to happen for a reason, I believe this happened for a reason too. Seeley and Rebecca were never meant to be, my grandson only realized that a little too late.'

'Where's your grandson now?' she asked, she didn't want to hear him out but curiosity was just in her nature.

'He's training to become an FBI agent. He dropped out of college before graduating and wants to be able to give his little boy a future,' Hank said. There was a time he wasn't too proud of his grandson but Seeley was changing since Parker's birth, changing in a good way. His grandson was on his way of becoming a better man and Hank Booth was happy for him.

'And what about your other grandson, Jared?' Brennan asked. She wasn't good with people and reading them but she could see the man enjoyed talking about his family.

'Jared is the opposite of Seeley. They're both good at making mistakes in life but Seeley will admit them, Jared is very stubborn. He's studying criminology in New York now. His teachers had told him to study something else because majoring criminology is too difficult for him, but he did it anyway. Right now he's doing his first year again because he only passed four out of twelve exams. And he was still able to say that it wasn't his fault he didn't pass. But that's Jared,' Hank said, thinking back of his youngest grandson.

'I'm pretty sure he isn't the only one to make that sort of mistakes,' Temperance smiled, thinking of her brother. Russ had also been stubborn when it was about admitting things he didn't do right, and especially when he had to admit that his little sister did things better than him. She missed those days but it was a waste of time to think back about them. Mourning over the past was only slowing her down, her parents and brother had left her and that was that.

Hank smiled back at Tempe and they finished preparing dinner in comfortable silence. At dinner the three of them talked some more. Parker was in his highchair and kept looking at Temperance the whole time. Hank said it was because he wasn't used to having female company around and Jack made a comment that that was about to change.

After dinner Brennan went upstairs to unpack her stuff. She gave everything she brought with her a place in her new room and bathroom and then prepared to take a shower. She got her own bathroom because Hank thought she might not want to share one with Jack and him, something she was grateful for.

When she went downstairs again after her shower she found the two men on the couch, watching a movie she had never seen before. She had heard about James Bond before but never saw one of his movies. Hank and Jack encouraged her to sit down with her and she ended up watching the whole movie with them.

* * *

Two weeks went by fast and she was adjusting just fine to her new home. It didn't feel like a real home yet, but she knew Hank was trying and he was a very nice man. She could imagine why the Sweets were friends with him. They were a lot alike, maybe that's why she felt so soon at ease around him.

Jack was also very nice, he wasn't as socially awkward as Temperance was but they were both science geeks. They shared the same interests and she learned that he was majoring in entomology.

Tomorrow would be Monday, her first day at college. Jack had promised her to show her around a bit, but she was still nervous. She didn't really know what to expect, and meeting new people was always something that Temperance didn't really enjoy.

After playing with Parker for a while to distract her, she saw he had difficulties keeping his eyes open and she said she'd put him to bed.

Her first encounter with Parker didn't go very well but the boy was adjusting to her now and so was she. Their playtime together existed of him pointing to his toys, her handing him the toy and him throwing it away. Sometimes she really didn't understand kids but Parker was enjoying himself that way.

When she was sure Parker was asleep in his bed she went downstairs again to join the men on the couch for their new weekly movie night. This time they decided to watch a movie about Indiana Jones. Tempe got a little annoyed with the historical inaccuracies she found in the movie, but still succeeded to enjoy herself.

As the movie was over, she decided to go to bed. Tomorrow would be a big day and she wanted to be fully rested.

It took her a while before she dozed off, but she did eventually. This time she wasn't just sleeping, she was dreaming. Something she hadn't done in a while, but she was happy to be doing.

* * *

PART II

Booth's flight had just landed and there was only one place he wanted to be right now, home, where his family was.

He'd been training in Quantico for almost six months now and when he heard that he would get two weeks off he immediately made sure he could take the first flight home.

Leaving Parker with his grandfather was not what Seeley wanted. He wanted to be there for his son at every moment in his life ever since Rebecca had left him and Parker. If his boy had to grow up with one parent, he shouldn't suffer from any shortcomings. That's why he decided to get out of the army and join the FBI.

Something he hadn't thought through very well because he still ended up being away from Parker. Only this way, there wasn't the risk of never returning home.

He left the airport building saw the cab he arranged to pick him up. He greeted the cabbie, let him put his luggage into the trunk and gave him his pops' address.

Driving through the city by night always made Seeley think. The lights gave him an indescribable feeling. It made him think of him a few years ago, going out every night. Playing pool until the early morning hours. Those were the good times, but he knew better now. He had a responsibility and if it hadn't been for his gambling issue, he and Rebecca would still be together and Parker wouldn't have to grow up without knowing his mother.

Rebecca, she left him for someone else. Someone who was serious about life, who had a job and wanted to use a part of his money to help her pay for college. Unlike Seeley, who was trying to win the money by gambling but lost all they had and was desperately trying to win it back. They always fought and when she found out she was pregnant, she thought Seeley would change. But he didn't, or not in the way she wanted him to. He quit college and joined the army, that way he would make some money, but he wouldn't be there during her pregnancy. When he wasn't there during Parkers birth she knew their relationship was doomed and she started to search for someone else while Seeley was still on duty. When he came back, he was shocked by what he'd seen and wanted to change his life. He wanted to get serious with Rebecca and settle down. The first place he went to when he was back on American ground was a jewellery store to buy a ring with the little money he had at the moment. When he came home that day around noon he was surprised to find Rebecca at home, but it didn't matter. The sooner he 'd seen her, the sooner he'd be able to ask her. He burst through the door and found her at the table, he walked up to her, went down on one knee and proposed to her. When she didn't say anything and her gaze shifted to something behind him he saw Tim, his best friend, in his robe, freshly out of the shower. At first he didn't realize what was going on but then it crashed down on him. Rebecca started to apologize and beg him for understanding but he was too furious. He walked out of the house with the hope to never see any of them again.

Too deep in thought, he hadn't realized that the cab had stopped in front of his pops' house. He paid the driver, took his luggage and hoped his grandfather still kept the spare key hidden beneath the planter on the porch.

It seemed to be Seeley's lucky day, or night. He let himself in and tried to be as quiet as possible. He left his luggage in the hallway and sneaked upstairs, leading himself into Parkers room. He watched his son sleeping peacefully. After a moment of just looking at him he got a glimpse of the time on the clock that hung on the wall. He decided that it was time for him to go to bed too. Afraid to wake Parker, he went to his own bedroom as silently as possible.

When he entered his old room it felt odd to be there, something was off but he didn't know what. Of course he knew the walls were painted and his stuff was moved to the attic, there was something else about the room that he couldn't get his mind around. Too tired to keep thinking he just went to bed and settled in.

The moment he closed his eyes he was gone. Gone into a world of happy memories and beautiful places.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Any mistake made is mine and feel free to point it out. **

**Suggestions are still welcome and I'm working on chapter 3. **


	3. Sol omnibus lucet

**Hi, here is the third chapter! For some of you this might be a little M-ish but to me it doesn't really deserve an M-rating. For those of you who aren't comfortable with M-rated stuff, it's nothing graphic so you can just read the whole chapter. **

When Temperance woke up in the morning she was surprised to find she wasn't the only one in bed. She was held by a pair of strong arms and she didn't know what to do. Was she still in the room she fell asleep in last night? She tried opening her eyes slowly, the sunlight that crept through the curtains making it a little too light. Once they were open she could see the familiar nightstand and the purple-painted walls. This was definitely her room, but who was this person holding her? It wasn't Hank, of that she was sure. Was it Jack?

At that moment she heard the person groan. That was not Jack, this was a complete stranger and when he moved against her again she could feel something poking in her back. This was a stranger, lying in her bed with her, clearly aroused by what he was dreaming and she didn't know what to do. What was that? Ooh, is he kissing her neck now? God, this is feeling so good but also so wrong. It had to stop, she had to make this stranger stop. Should she scream? No, that wasn't an option, he would wake up and she didn't know how he would react. She could hit him, give him a nice elbow in the ribs, he would let loose of her and she could leave the room and tell the others about this intruder.

Once she came up with the idea of hitting him and fleeing, she didn't think of any other options. She counted to three in her head. _One, two… Three. _That's when she hit him full force, her elbow collided with his ribs. She heard another groan from him, this time it wasn't due to pleasure.

* * *

Seeley was having a real nice dream, the kind of dream he hadn't had in a while. He picked up a girl at a bar and took her home. Once they arrived at his house things escalated quickly and before they knew it they were in bed together. Little did he know that she already had a boyfriend and that same boyfriend followed them to his house. While Booth and his girl were going at it, the boyfriend sneaked inside and right before the best part was about to start for Booth, the jealous boyfriend shot him.

After the shot was fired, Booth woke with a startle. _What the hell was that and why was he still feeling pain on his chest?_ A few seconds went by before he realized he wasn't the only one in bed.

'Woah, who are you?' Booth asked shocked.  
'I should ask you the same! You're the one who's lying in MY bed!' Brennan whisper-shouted at him.  
'YOUR bed? Hell no missy, last time I checked this was my bed!' Booth whisper-shouted back at her.  
All of a sudden things started to get clear for Temperance. 'Wait, are you one of Hank's grandsons?' she asked him.  
'Yes, Seeley Booth, are you going to tell me your name now?' Booth asked.  
'Temperance Brennan, I go to UPenn, that's why I'm staying here,' she said.  
'You're the new student Pops was talking about a few weeks ago, he didn't tell me you were a girl,' he said surprised.  
'If you're assuming that it's unusual for humans of the female sex to get schooled after puberty I have to inform you that your thought process can be called… I think old-fashioned is the right word,' Brennan stated matter-of-factly.  
'What, me old fashioned? You clearly don't know me,' Booth said shocked_. She speaks really squinty for an eighteen-year-old. _  
'Well you don't know me either… Could you please get out of my bed?' Brennan asked.  
'I'm afraid that's not going to happen as long as you're in this room,' Booth said, embarrassed of the erection he was still sporting.  
'Because you have an erection.' It wasn't a question, she had felt the evidence poking in her back.  
'What? Of course not!' Booth exclaimed, turning bright red when Brennan said the word erection. Nice move, Booth. She probably knows because you made her very aware of it a few minutes ago.  
'There's no need to lie to me. It's common for young men to have an erection in the morning, the fact that you have one is only a sign that you're a healthy young man,' Brennan said, absolutely unknown of the discomfort she was bringing to Booth.  
'Thanks for the information. Now could you please leave me alone for a while?' Booth asked desperately.  
'Oh, I see, you want to masturbate. Could you change the blankets if you're done because I'm still planning on sleeping in the bed tonight. You being here doesn't change the fact that this is my room now,' she answered.  
'Why would you think… You know what just go, I don't want to have this kind of conversation with you.'  
'Fine, I'll go. Have fun or whatever should be said in a situation like this,' Brennan said while walking out of the room, still not realising how embarrassing this was for Booth.  
'Nothing, you should say nothing,' Booth said after her but she was already gone.

* * *

When Seeley came downstairs half an hour later he saw Temperance at the stove in the kitchen. 'Hey what're you making?' he tried to be casual. 'An omelette,' Brennan answered.  
'Ooh, you should add some bacon with that,' Booth suggested.  
'Thanks for the tip but I don't eat bacon, it's very unhealthy,' Brennan stated.  
'I see, you're one of those girls,' Booth laughed.  
'What's that supposed to mean? I'm a vegetarian. You know, if you're trying to get on my nerves, you're passing with a lot of colour.' Brennan said.  
'You know, those girls who can't eat more than 2 calories a day. And it's passing with flying colours,' Booth grinned after correcting her.  
'It's not possible to go through a day with only 2 calories, and don't correct me,' Brennan was getting more annoyed with every word that left his mouth. Oh, his mouth, it had felt so good on her neck this morning.  
'Well, you just sort of corrected me too, so we're even,' Booth said.  
Brennan just glared at him and continued making her breakfast. The tension hung heavy between them. _Stop thinking about him in inappropriate ways, you don't know this guy and it's not good if you get drawn to someone._

Booth realised their conversation was over so he went upstairs to check up on Parker and inform his grandfather he was going to be home for two weeks.

* * *

'Oh, that's great Shrimp, but your bedroom won't be available,' Hank told his grandson after hearing the news of his two-weak-vacation.  
'I know, pops,' Seeley said, thinking back about an hour ago.  
'You've met Temperance then?' Hank asked, surprised his grandson already knew.  
'Yeah, we sort of met,' Seeley said.  
Hank noticed that it hadn't been the best kind of meeting but he didn't want to bother his grandson with questions that would make him uncomfortable.

'So, how was your flight?' Hank asked.  
'Good, I took the first flight home so I didn't have the best seat but it was fine,' Seeley said.  
'And the training? You still the best at the shooting range?' Hank asked.  
'yeah, but this Andrew guy is trying to steal my record, but he doesn't know that's impossible,' Booth grinned.  
'Well, I'm glad to hear that. Have you seen Parker yet?' Hank asked.  
'Yeah, I went to see him when I came home but he was sound asleep and I didn't want to wake him' Seeley said. 'But I'm going to check up on him right now.'  
'Good, I was going to do the same but since you'll be doing it I'll just head downstairs,' Hank said.

* * *

'Good morning, Tempe!' Hank greeted her while she was eating her breakfast. 'You slept okay this night?'  
Brennan thought he was mocking her at first but when she saw the honesty in his eyes she answered with a smile and said: 'Yes, I slept very well, thank you.'  
'So you've met Seeley, I heard?' Hank asked.  
'Yes, we met,' she answered a little nervous. _So he did know? Was this Seeley person such a baby he had to tell his grandfather?_  
'Wow, what happened between you two? You're giving me the same nervous look Seeley gave me when I asked him about you.' Hank said, he clearly had to talk to his grandson about what happened.  
'Oh, well that must be a coincidence because I'm just a little bit nervous about going to college. It'll be my first day and I don't feel like I'm really prepared,' Temperance said. It wasn't a lie, she really was nervous.

That's when Jack came downstairs and Booth following behind with Parker in his arms. The boy had clearly missed his father because he was holding onto him for dear life.

'Prepared for what?' Jack asked.  
'For my first day at college,' Brennan answered  
'You'll be fine,' Jack reassured her 'and you can always ask me anything, if you need some help at the university. It is quite easy to get lost there.'  
'Thank you, I'm glad to know that but I'm going to take a shower now,' Brennan said.

Taking a shower meant going upstairs and going upstairs meant passing Seeley Booth and Parker. Passing Booth wouldn't be a problem, but passing Parker, knowing that he would be crying for her attention was something else. Because giving Parker attention also meant giving Seeley attention but she really needed that shower now if she wanted to be on time on her first day, so she went for it.

She went to Parker and he greeted her with a shy smile, then he stretched his arms for her to take over, but she told him she had to take a shower which he seemed to understand. When she looked up at Seeley she could see he was surprised Parker seemed to like her and before he knew it he said: 'The sheets are changed.'  
Temperance was a little taken aback but answered coolly with a: 'Thank you, Seeley.'  
'You know, you can just call me Booth and you're welcome,' Booth said, with a vicious smile.  
'Okay, Booth,' Temperance said.

When she continued her path to the staircase Booth stopped her: 'Oh and Temperance, have fun in the shower,' he said with a wink and an even bigger smile than before.

_'_What an ass,' Temperance thought while she was going upstairs, I hope he won't be staying here too long because the guy's already getting on my nerves.

* * *

At nine Temperance and Jack were sitting on the bus to go to college. Jack could see she was still a bit nervous but assured her she would do fine and it wasn't that big of a deal.  
Brennan hoped he was right.

When she got home that day she had to admit that Jack really was right. She had met new people whom she actually liked because they had the same interests as she had and her professors had left a good impression on her. This gave her hope again, hope that there still were good times for her even after her parents and brother had left her.

* * *

Three days of Brennan and Booth ignoring each other went by. A few times at dinner they exchanged words, no more than a demand for sauce or salt. Booth tried to make small talk a few times but she only responded with short answers. After breakfast three days ago he tried to apologize for the accident but she answered coolly that it was no big deal. He was okay with her being cool about it at first but when she came back from her classes the coolness turned into coldness and Booth couldn't take it anymore. He was trying, but the attempts to make them bond a little were one-sided. He didn't get why Parker was so fond of her. Even his grandfather found her a lovely young lady. He'd told her she had balls during dinner last night and when she 'd corrected him by saying she actually had ovaries, he was smiling at her 'joke'. It wasn't even meant to be funny. Jack seemed to like her too. But then again, she was more open towards him and Hank.

He was going to try one more time tonight and if she kept up the no-big-deal-act he would leave it at that.

**That's it for now, I'm very sorry for the wait. I thought I'd have more time during the holidays because I got to spend a lot of time at home but being at home doesn't do much good to my inspiration. (:  
As you've read, I'm not really deepening out Brennan's time at college because I want to focus more on the B&B dynamic and not on Brennan's classes. This also means that there will be time jumps, but I hope that won't bother you too much.**

**Hope you enjoyed and suggestions are always welcome, not only for this story but you can always send me a PM with a prompt and maybe I'll use it some time. **

**It's a little late but... Happy New Year! **


	4. Facta non verba (part I)

**Hi, it's me again. I'm so sorry for the long wait but I'm doing a big project at school and I need your help for that. Me and my friend are doing this experiment on ****people changing their personality while changing their language. So could you please help me and my friend? You just have to use this link: (www enquetemaken be / toonenquete .php ? id=175998 ) click on the button 'Start de enquête' and answer the questions, it will only take five minutes max. I promise!**

**I also want to thank everybody who reviewed and one person in particular. So Caroline from Melbourne, this is a shout out to you. I absolutely loved your review and to answer your question, I really don't know what I'm going to do with Booth's grandmother. When I started this fic I intended to use as much characters from the show as I could, some in another context but still and since I've never really heard about what really happened with Booth's grandmother on the show I don't know if she's going to make an appearance in my story but maybe I'll find a moment to write her into the story. And some of you might be wondering who that Tim guy is that Rebecca ran off with, but deep down you all know :).  
**

**And I know this is a short chapter but this is only the first part. Enjoy it! And I don't own Bones. **

* * *

After dinner Booth saw his chance to bond a little with Brennan. Pops had asked who was going to do the dishes and when she said she'd do them he offered to help. She tried to protest by saying she didn't need any help and she could do it alone, but when Booth said it would be done faster with two she had no reason to decline his offer. And that's why they were standing next to each other at the sink right now. She had her hands in the water while he was holding a towel and a plate.

'So, uhm, you like it here?' Booth asked, trying to be casual around her for the 100th time.  
'Yeah, I like it better than expected' she said.  
'Well that's good right,' Booth said, not really knowing what to say. It's not like he knew her.  
'Yeah, it is.' She found it hard to make a conversation going with the people she knew, which made it even harder to keep one going with Booth. Plus she couldn't get distracted, last time she didn't pay attention while doing the dishes didn't end well. Every time she thought back about it she could smell the musty trunk again.

When Booth realised she'd stopped doing the dishes he looked at Temperance. She had a distant look in her eyes and something else. Something that told Booth she wasn't thinking about something happy. He told it best to interrupt her train of thought so he asked: 'You okay?'

A little surprised by Booth's sudden question Temperance said: 'Yeah, sure. I just remembered something,' she tried to hide how terrible she felt inside, thinking back about the two darkest days of her lives, but she smiled at Booth and thought he'd fall for it. Which he didn't of course, but he let it be.

'So tell me, how's this college thing working out for you?' Booth asked.  
'I like it, it's easy,' Brennan said.  
'Easy? How is college easy?' He asked her, is she some kind of big brain he didn't know about yet?  
'I'm not talking about the classes, I haven't figured that out yet,' Brennan smiled, 'It's just that, you don't have to stand out our something, everybody is doing their own thing and people are judging you less. And I'm in classes with people who share my interests, which makes it a lot more fun than high school,' She explained.  
'Well, I'm glad you like it so much,' Booth said, and he meant it. Brennan just smiled back at him. She was surprised, the guy could actually be nice.  
'Hey, are you doing something tonight?' Booth asked.  
'Uhm, no, I don't think so. I could study sometime, unless you know something better to do?' She tried to tease, she wasn't good at it but she could try. If Booth decided he was going to start being nice to her she could do the same.  
'I was thinking that we could go out for drinks or something, get to know each other a little better,' Booth said, a little nervous for yet another rejection. 'It's just that, we didn't get off on the right foot and well… You sure know how to hit on a guy,' Booth smiled at his pun, Brennan didn't seem to catch up on it but he didn't really care. He only wanted to know her answer right now.  
_Oh, you're so not doing this, this is absolutely nothing for you_. 'Sure, sounds good,' she'd said it before she knew it_. This is so not you Temperance, you would never agree to this if it wasn't for that begging look of him. _  
'Really, it's that easy all of a sudden? I've been trying to talk to you for three days without success and… Is this really happening?' Booth was so surprised he didn't even know he was overreacting this way, but it didn't matter because she said she'd go with him.  
'If you keep exaggerating like that, there's a big chance I might change my mind about us going for drinks,' Temperance said with a smile.  
'Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut… For now,' Booth smiled.

They continued doing the dishes, stealing glances at each other, both surprised at what they were about to do. A few days ago they were on the verge of strangling each other and now they were a few hours away from getting drinks together. Life's full of surprises.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and I also hope you have time to help me with my project!**

**And I really don't like to say this but could you please review, I don't want to force you but feedback is very welcome!**


End file.
